wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarb watażki/V
Fogelwander nie słyszał nawet opowiadania przestraszonego podoficera. Wiadomość o tak niespodziewanym zwrocie, jaki zaszedł w całej tej intrydze, sprawiła na nim tak głębokie wrażenie, że usiadłszy machinalnie w strażnicy, milczał jakby w osłupieniu. Cały układ z Szachinem został zerwany przez ślepy wypadek czy z woli Opatrzności. Tajemnicza historia przerywała się, a nie kończyła, zostawała bez wszelkiego epilogu; zagadka miała pójść do grobu razem z zastrzelonym watażką; owa piękna nieszczęśliwa niewolnica, której postać stała ciągle przed oczyma młodego oficera, stać się miała istotnie sennym, ułudnym tylko zjawiskiem... Podoficer stał ciągle wyprostowany, nieruchomy, w służbistej pozycji i patrzał zaniepokojonymi oczyma na zamyślonego rotmistrza, kiedy właśnie w tej chwili wszedł pachołek z lazaretu i, wołając kaprala po imieniu, wręczył mu duży, niezgrabnie złożony papier. — Dla kogo to? — zapytał po cichu kapral, usuwając się z posłańcem na bok, jakby się obawiał obudzić z zamyślenia rotmistrza i sprowadzić na siebie nowy wybuch gniewu. — Dla was od chorego wachmistrza, coście go wczoraj wieczór przynieśli do szpitala — odpowiedział posłaniec. — Prosił mnie na wszystkie świętości, abym wam to pismo zaraz zaniósł i do rąk własnych oddał. Podoficer wziął list, ale go czytać nie chciał przy oficerze i próbował wsunąć papier w zanadrze koleta. W tej właśnie chwili ocknął się Fogelwander i wzrok jego padł na papier. — Co to jest? — zapytał. Kapral się zmieszał, zmiął papier w ręku i rzekł: — Ja nie wiem jeszcze, mości rotmistrzu! Ten oto człowiek przyniósł: mi to pismo i mówi, że to z lazaretu od Porwisza. — Pokaż tu! — zawołał Fogelwander i chwycił niecierpliwie za papier. Obaczył duże, niezgrabne pismo, spod ciężkiej widocznie i niewprawnej ręki pochodzące. Litery były po części drukarskim kształtem kreślone, jedna drugą trącała, a wszystkie bardzo krzywą zataczały się linią. Fogelwander począł czytać z ciekawością. List opiewał, jak następuje: :„Do jm. pana Jana Kapistrana Karpowicza, kaprala w regimencie dragonii gwardii konnej koronnej, w chorągwi 2, plutonie 1, tu we Lwowie, na hauptwachu albo gdzie by się teraz znajdował. :Szanowny kapralu, miły bracie i kamradzie! :Donoszę ci, jako jeszcze nie przeniosłem się do wieczności i jako felczer Bamber mówił mi, że takiej jeszcze twardej czaszki w praktyce swojej nie widział, kiedy nie pękła i całkowita się trzyma. Ja bym już dziś uciekł Bamberowi, ale tak mi głowa szumi i dzwoni, jakby była kotłem, a dziesięciu paukinierów od razu werbel na nim biło. :Proszę ciebie, miły kamradzie, ratuj mnie w ciężkim frasunku moim; weź dwóch dragonów, idź do szańca, gdzie leży ten hajdamak opryszek, co mnie zabić chciał, a wyście go pono na utrapienie moje zastrzelili, i postaw wartę nad trupem, a zakopać nie daj nikomu, a już najlepiej na hauptwachu połóż, aby się gdzie nie zatracił. :Miły kamradzie, już to zrób dla mnie, bo ja na honor i na rygor najsurowszy parol dałem jm. panu rotmistrzowi Fogelwandrowi, iż tego srogiego opryszka żywcem albo trupem zatrzymam bezpiecznie, aż nasz pan rotmistrz powróci. Więc póki nie wróci pan rotmistrz, kręć jako chcesz i jako umiesz, a zakopać nie daj, a jakby zakopali, głowę utnij na pokazanie, że kanalia nie uciekła. :O to cię proszę i bardzo się z tym submituję. Pozdrawiam cię, szanowny kapralu i kamradzie. :Szymon Porwisz :wachmistrz dragonii króla jegomości, :w chorągwi 2, plutonu pierwszego :komandier.” Fogelwander, przeczytawszy ten list, nie mógł się wstrzymać od uśmiechu. — Poczciwy, wierny Porwisz! — rzekł sam do siebie, a potem dodał: — To list do ciebie, ale nie potrzeba już tego wszystkiego, o co cię Porwisz prosi. Pójdę go sam odwiedzić w lazarecie. Odwach znajdował się w ratuszu, Fogelwander, chcąc natychmiast odwiedzić biednego Porwisza, którego szczerze lubił, udał się ulicą Ruską ku szpitalowi. Minął bramę Bosacką, która zamykała tę ulicę, i wszedł na wały. Dzień dopiero świtać począł. Szary mrok nocy łamał się jeszcze z różowym blaskiem porannej zorzy, słońce nie wytoczyło jeszcze swego ognistego rydwanu na stropy wschodu. Spokój i cisza niemal nocna panowała wszędzie, tu i ówdzie tylko dawał się słyszeć samotny krok żołnierza na straży. Fogelwander doszedł ku tej części szańców, która stanowiła węzeł fortyfikacyjny przy kościele karmelickim, i chciał skręcić ku Łyczakowskiemu przedmieściu, gdzie się znajdował lazaret wojskowy, gdy nagle usłyszał strzał jeden, po dłuższej chwili drugi... Strzały te przerwały głośnym hukiem ciszę przed bramą i rozbijały się kilkakrotnym echem o kościół i o stojący niedaleko cekhauz miejski tak, że trudno było od razu oznaczyć miejsce, na którym padły. Fogelwander zatrzymał się zaraz po pierwszym strzale, chcąc się przekonać, skąd padł. Drugi strzał zorientował go zupełnie. Strzelano na wschodniej stronie szańców karmelickich. Fogelwander pośpieszył w tym kierunku i niebawem ujrzał na stoku szańcowym dwóch żołnierzy, dwóch zaś innych w głębi rowu. Oficer przystąpił szybko do tej grupy. Byli to żołnierze z pieszej gwardii koronnej. Ci dwaj, co znajdowali się na stoku, rozmawiali z towarzyszami, którzy z latarką małą w ręku zatrudnieni byli w głębi fortecznej fosy. Fogelwander podchwycił następującą rozmowę: — Wszyscy już? — pytano z góry. — Podobno nie — odpowiedziano z fosy — jeszcze jeden rzucał się i jęczał. — Żyje? — Żyje! Fogelwander usłyszał w tej chwili znowu jęk przytłumiony. — Dobij go! — odezwano się z góry. Oficer w tej chwili przyskoczył do żołnierzy, stojących na stoku, i zawołał głośno: — Hola! Co się tu dzieje? Nie strzelać więcej! Co tu robicie? Do kogo strzelacie? — zapytał, zaglądając do rowu szańcowego. Między gwardiakami znajdował się także znany nam przyjaciel Porwisza, ów podoficer, który wprowadził biednego kozaka Kłyszkę pod „Rycerskiego Koguta”. — Mości rotmistrzu — odpowiedział podoficer Fogelwandrowi — dobijamy tu hajdamaków! — Jak to, dobijacie? Kto wam rozkazał? — Wczoraj w nocy, mości rotmistrzu — raportował podoficer dalej — był tu bunt i dragoni dali do jeńców ognia. Padło ich kilku i zrzucono ich tymczasem do fosy szańcowej, aby potem ciała zakopać. Nie wszyscy byli na śmierć zabici, trzech zostało tylko mocno ranionych; jęczało to straszliwie w rowie przez noc całą, więc pan komendant szańców z litości kazał im skrócić męki i dobić wystrzałami. Dwóch już zastrzeliliśmy, jeszcze tylko jeden się tam męczy. Fogelwander raz jeszcze zawołał na żołnierzy, którzy byli w rowie wałowym, aby się nie ważyli dobijać rannych i zeskoczył zaraz sam do nich. Ujrzał przed sobą szereg trupów pokrwawionych, ze śladami ran śmiertelnych na głowach i piersiach. Pięciu hajdamaków leżało już nieżywych, szósty wydawał jęki rozdzierające i słabym głosem coś usiłował mówić. — Ani mi się tknąć tego, który żyje jeszcze! — zawołał rozkazującym tonem oficer. Dwaj żołnierze pospuszczali do stóp muszkiety, Fogelwander odebrał latarkę jednemu z żołnierzy i nachylił się ku rannemu, który dawał jeszcze jękiem swym znaki życia. Blask światła padł na twarz dziką, wykrzywioną wyrazem strasznego cierpienia. Spod bujnych, poplątanych włosów hajdamaka płynął strumień krwi, dzieląc twarz jego czerwonym szlakiem i dodając jej szczególnej, odpychającej grozy... Fogelwander nachylił się jeszcze więcej i zbliżył latarkę... Ranny wydał jęk okropny, odsłonił swe małe, głęboko osadzone oczy, które spod gęstych i krzaczastych brwi zamigotały gorączkowym połyskiem jak iskry na ciemnym, wypalonym już ognisku, i wydobywając widocznie ostatnich sił swoich, przemówił słabym, ale przejmującym do głębi głosem: — Darujcie mi, pożałujcie! Nie dobijajcie mnie jak tamtych!... Fogelwander z głębokim wzruszeniem patrzał na twarz nieszczęśliwego i nagle zawołał: — Trokim watażka! Ranny opryszek spojrzał rozgorzałym od gorączki wzrokiem na oficera i znowu błagać począł słabym głosem: — Na Chrystusa Zbawcę, na Dziewicę Najświętszą Przeczystą, żyć mi dajcie!... Zostawcie mnie tu, niech sam skonam spokojnie... Och, gdybyście tu zawołali księdza! Wielkie grzechy palą duszę nędzną, ale Bóg miłosierny! — Uspokój się, Trokim — rzekł Fogelwander łagodnie — uspokój się, nikt już nie godzi na życie twoje. — Co wam życie moje, jeśli żyć będę! — jęczał coraz słabszym głosem watażka. — Dajcie mi zginąć spokojnie... ot, zginę jak pies... na to mnie i matka rodziła!... Ale niech choć jeszcze Bogu się pomodlę... I modlitwa, która długo może nie postała na ustach zbrodniarza, wydobyła się z piersi rannego... Fogelwander wyskoczył znowu na stok szańca. — Podoficer! — zawołał na znajomego nam już sierżanta z gwardii pieszej. — Rozkazuję ci, a nawet proszę, abyś wydobył zaraz tego rannego z fosy, ale lekko i ostrożnie. Miej litość nad nim, boś ty żołnierz, a kiedy ci Bóg przeznaczy konać na pobojowisku, ktoś ci litością wynagrodzi! Gwardiak, w którego żołnierskiej piersi głos surowego obowiązku i posłuszeństwa nie przygłuszył dobrotliwego z natury serca, pośpieszył z żołnierzem w głąb szańców, dopadł do składu narzędzi robotniczych i w jednej chwili zaimprowizował nosze. Następnie żołnierze razem z Fogelwandrem zeszli w głąb rowu i, podniósłszy ostrożnie rannego Trokima, wywindowali go z trudnością na stok wałów. Sierżant rozesłał na improwizowanych noszach płaszcz i złożono na nich hajdamaka. — A teraz?... — zapytał sierżant. — Teraz... — powtórzył w zamyśleniu Fogelwander — teraz... naprawdę nie wiem, co począć z tym nędzarzem!... Do szpitala nie chciał go oddać, bo znaczyłoby to pozbywać się osoby Trokima, który wskutek właśnie co opisanego wypadku, w razie gdyby wyzdrowiał, mógł teraz pozostać niejako jego wyłączną własnością. U siebie przechowywać umierającego było niepodobna. Fogelwander znalazł się w dziwnym kłopocie... Nagle myśl szczęśliwa zaświtała mu w głowie. — Zanieśmy go nie opodal, do klasztoru oo. Karmelitów — rzekł do sierżanta i poszedł naprzód. Żołnierze szli za nim z rannym, którego Fogelwander kazał nakryć długim płaszczem. Straże szańcowe, widząc rotmistrza i czterech żołnierzy, przepuszczali idących, nie patrząc nawet, co dźwigają. Tak stanęli przed furtą klasztorną... Fogelwander kazał złożyć rannego na ziemi, a sam silnie dzwonić począł do furty. W klasztorze już nie spano, oficer niedługo czekał na otwarcie. — Muszę się natychmiast widzieć z ojcem przeorem! — rzekł rozkazującym i stanowczym tonem do przestraszonego furtiana. — Ojciec przeor jest w chórze, w kościele, na porannych modlitwach... — odparł przelękniony nieco odźwierny. — Pójdę do niego — rzekł oficer i pośpieszył do kościoła. Brzęk ostóg na schodach, do chóru wiodących, ostrzegł mnichów o niezwyczajnym w tej porze gościu. Przeor przerwał modlitwę i wyszedł na spotkanie oficera. Zakonnik ten, siwy jak gołąb staruszek, słynny w całym Lwowie ze świątobliwości i cnót swoich, znał osobiście naszego oficera. Chorągiew Fogelwandra najczęściej pełniła służbę na szańcach karmelickich, a przeor był nawet jej kapelanem i spowiednikiem. — Laudetur Jesus Christus! — rzekł zdziwiony starzec. — Kogo tu widzę? Rotmistrza, o rannej zorzy? Ptaszki tylko i mnichy chwalą Boga na doświtku, ale o dragonii tego dotąd nie słyszano nigdzie! — Tak jest, ojcze drogi, chwalą Go i dragoni bezbożni! Przyszedłem Go tu chwalić i ojcu dać sposobność do chwały Jego dobrym, miłosiernym uczynkiem... — Mówże, synu, mów, rotmistrzu, czego żądasz ode mnie, chwytając tak za serce starego mnicha... — Kto rano wstaje, temu Pan Bóg daje — odparł Fogelwander — dał nam Bóg obu grzeszną, nędzną duszę, której nie godzi się puszczać z brzemieniem zbrodni ze świata... Ojcze kochany, przynoszę ci ciężko rannego, może już konającego opryszka, którego przy wczorajszym buncie śmiertelnie postrzelono, a dziś dobić chciano. Przeszkodziłem temu, bo ranny modlił się i prosił o pocieszenie kapłańskie... — Gdzież on jest, ten nieszczęśliwy nędzarz? — zawołał z serdecznym udziałem zakonnik. — Leży przed furtą — odpowiedział Fogelwander — ale, ojcze kochany, on nie tylko duchownej, lecz i cielesnej pomocy potrzebuje... Prawda, ojczulku, że dragonia nie robi nigdy wstydu swemu spowiednikowi, niechże spowiednik nie zawstydzi dragonii. Masz pewnie, ojcze, celkę pustą, oddaj ją dla rannego, aż póki nie umrze lub nie wyzdrowieje. Jeżeli mi odmówisz, pójdę koleją do innych klasztorów, a wszędzie mówić będę, że karmelici ludzie nieuczynni i niemiłosierni... — Nie będziesz tego mówił, nie będziesz tego mówił! — przerwał zakonnik i, zawoławszy dwóch braciszków, pośpieszył do furty. Plan powiódł się wybornie Fogelwandrowi... Trokim watażka za chwilę był w małej celce, na schludnym łożu mniszym. Obmyto mu rany i przewiązano naprędce. Fogelwander poprosił gwardiana o sekret, strasząc poczciwego mnicha, że to miłosierdzie swoje, gdyby się wykryło, okupić by musiał surową karą wojskową, a otrzymawszy przyrzeczenie tajemnicy, wybiegł z klasztoru. Przed furtą zastał jeszcze sierżanta i żołnierzy. Miał dwa dukaty całego majątku w kieszeni. Wydobył je, dał jeden sierżantowi, drugi żołnierzom i rzekł: — Dziękuję wam, kamradowie! Nie zrobiliśmy nic złego; spełniłem tylko to, na co mi moje prawo pozwala i nie chodzi mi o żadną odpowiedzialność, ale wolałbym, żebyście o tym, co zaszło, nie mówili. Opryszek zginął i zakopano go z innymi — na co komu wiedzieć więcej?... Zapewniwszy się tak o losie Trokima, pośpieszył Fogelwander do garnizonowego lekarza Bambera i uprosił go, aby natychmiast udał się do rannego watażki i dał mu troskliwą pomoc lekarską. Bamber uspokoił także rotmistrza w obawach o poczciwego Porwisza, który oprócz kontuzji i silnego wstrząśnienia nie odniósł żadnej niebezpiecznej rany i lada dzień spodziewał się zupełnego wyzdrowienia. Dopiero teraz uczuł Fogelwander znużenie po tylu wrażeniach i po całej nie przespanej nocy. Udał się do swego mieszkania i zasnął snem głębokim. Obudził się dopiero po południu i zaraz począł rozważać całą sytuację. Postać rzeczy zmieniła się zupełnie, plan cały został obalony. Szachin pod tym tylko warunkiem zgodził się wymienić nieznajomą za Trokima, jeżeli Fogelwander sam do Brodów dostawi mu osobę watażki. To stało się teraz niepodobieństwem. Trokim był ciężko ranny, nawet więc w razie zostania przy życiu nie mógł być odwieziony do Brodów bez przyśpieszenia śmierci. Przeciw wydawaniu śmiertelnie chorego w ręce Szachina wzdrygało się wszelkie uczucie ludzkości, a handlarzowi dusz chodziło nie o przystawienie zwłok, ale żywej osoby... Układ stał się tedy niewykonalnym... Jedyny spokojny sposób ocalenia nieszczęśliwej dziewczyny z rąk Szachina stał się niepodobnym... Cóż czynić teraz?... Zapomnieć o wszystkim, zrzec się rozwiązania całej intrygi i epilogu całej tak dziwnej i zagadkowej przygody?... Zamknąć uszy przed echem owego jęku, wzywającego pomocy i ratunku? Wydrzeć z duszy ten cudny obraz tajemniczej postaci niewieściej, która stawała ciągle przed oczyma, otoczona podwójnym, niepokalanym urokiem: piękności i nieszczęścia? Nie! To było niepodobna! — Zginę raczej, a wydrę tę ofiarę ze szpon Szachina! — zawołał z namiętnym postanowieniem Fogelwander. — Życie moje spaczone, próżne i nudne... Przyszłości przed sobą nie widzę, dla której bym miał być ostrożny wobec awanturniczych zamiarów. Cóż mam do stracenia? Co rzucam na szalę w tym wypadku? Fantazja młodego oficera rozogniała się coraz bardziej, obudził się w nim żywo wrodzony duch awanturniczy. W tej chwili gotów był podnieść bunt przeciw panu Korytowskiemu, wyprowadzić chorągiew swą do Brodów, wypędzić Seewalda z fortecy, zrobić najazd na dom Arona Prochownika, uwolnić piękną nieznajomą, zburzyć całe ponure domostwo, a na gruzach jego wznieść szubienicę dla Szachina... Właśnie gdy nasz bohater najzuchwalsze układał plany, otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł do pokoju niski, opasły człowieczek w dużej peruce pudrowanej, z olbrzymim harbajtlem na plecach, w błękitnym, spłowiałym fraku z ogromnymi metalowymi guzikami, o dużych pomiętych żabotach i o cieniutkiej a długiej szpadce przy boku. Był to dr Bamber, lekarz garnizonu lwowskiego, Niemiec, poczciwy i powszechnie kochany przez ofierów, choć trochę dziwak i nieposkromiony gaduła. Doktor Bamber uchodził za bardzo zręcznego chirurga, a że w świecie nie zrobił wielkiej kariery, to przypisać należało tylko jego fantastycznemu usposobieniu, które za młodu jeszcze zrobiło go igrzyskiem najrozmaitszych przygód i najzmienniejszych kolei. Bamber był bardzo wzięty, a słynny niemal w całej Europie Styrnaeus, lekarz nadworny wojewody Potockiego w Krystynopolu, ten sam Styrnaeus, którego magnat polski pozyskał dla siebie, dając mu dwakroć większą pensję niż cesarzowa Maria Teresa, co także starała się o tego znakomitego lekarza, zaszczytną miał opinię o zdolnościach starego Bambera i przy ciężkich chirurgicznych operacjach rad się jego pomocą posługiwał. Fogelwander, ujrzawszy poczciwego lekarza, powitał go serdecznie. — Doktorze, jak na zawołanie przybywasz! — zawołał. — Chciałem odbyć na ciebie polowanie, aby się dowiedzieć, jak się mają moi pacjenci. O biednym Porwiszu wiem już, że nic mu się nie stało, ale o tego rannego hajdamaka mi chodzi. Czy byłeś u niego w klasztorze? — Czy byłem u niego? Eine seltsame Frage! — odpowiedział, trzepiąc się cały. — Trzy razy już byłem i jeszcze raz pójdę dzisiaj i poślę um den alten Schafskopf Styrnaeus nach Kristinopel!!! Tak, tak, muszę posłać zaraz, er soll kommen und staunen, der Alte! — Dobrze, dobrze, sam poślę — przerwał Fogelwander — ale powiedz mi, żyje ten człowiek czy umarł? — Szczególny wypadek! Casus rarissimus, curiosissimus, inauditus, stubendus! Gdyby tu Boerhaven był albo Haller albo Brambilla, dieser grosse Esel aus Wien, Brambilla, toby gęby pootwierali z podziwu! — Ale doktorze, doktorze, doktorze — zawołał Fogelwander — wierzę temu wszystkiemu, powiedz tylko, czy żyje i czy żyć będzie? Bamber zamiast odpowiedzi począł nagle szukać czegoś po wszystkich kieszeniach, a miał ich niezliczoną mnogość w swojej garderobie. Szukał z przodu, z tyłu, na bokach, trzepał ręką po wszystkich punktach swej odzieży, zaplątał nogi w długą szpadę, potknął się, mało nie upadł, aż nareszcie wyciągnął coś z kieszeni. — Gimpelwander, patrzaj, Gimpelwander — zawołał z tryumfem, przekręcając według swego zwyczaju nazwisko, czego zresztą nikt za złe nie brał poczciwemu eskulapowi. Były to dwie kule, jedna nieco spłaszczona, druga w pierwotnej okrągłości. Bamber zaczął rzucać sobie kule w powietrze i łapać je ze zręcznością kuglarską. Fogelwander z rozpaczą przypatrywał się staremu dziwakowi. — Bamber, Bamberku, Bamberle, na miłość Boga, odpowiedz na moje pytanie! — zawołał niecierpliwie. — Zaraz ci powiem, zaraz ci powiem — odparł Bamber — ale proszę cię, siadaj trochę, siadaj, mój kochany, boś za wysoki, a chcę ci to wyeksplikować! Fogelwander usiadł z rezygnacją. Chirurg rzucił się na niego jak na ofiarę, chwycił go silnie jedną ręką za głowę, a druga ręka poczęła biegać szybko po czaszce i zatrzymywać się na pewnych miejscach, jakby macała. — Uważajże, Fogelwander— trzepał szybko doktor Bamber — uważaj dobrze, bo obersztem zostaniesz, posiwiejesz, umrzesz, a taki wypadek ci się nie zdarzy nigdy. Tu jest os prorae inverecundum, a tutaj są orbitales, tu właśnie zaczynają się margines superorbitales, tu jest crista, a tam processus zygmaticus. Otóż jedna kula dotknęła bokiem tubera, zawadziła o foramen, poszła tędy, tędy, szarpnęła tędy i została we włosach! Patrz, oto ta kula! Fogelwander wyrwał głowę z rąk Bambera i powstał z najwyższą niecierpliwością. — Chcesz mnie do pasji przyprowadzić, cyruliku! — zawołał. — Ja nie Styrnaeus ani Brambilla, ani Boerhaven — mówże mi zaraz, umrze czy żyć będzie? — Ale żyje, żyje i żyć będzie! Obie kule już wyciągnąłem. A wiesz, Schnabelwander, gdzie druga była? Niesłychanie rzecz ciekawa. Ruszyła szyję koło arcus juguli, minęła vena vertebralem i wyobraź sobie... — Więc powiadasz, że żyć będzie z pewnością?! — powtórzył Fogelwander, przerywając znowu Bamberowi. — Czy tylko nie mylisz się, doktorze? — Doktor Bamber nigdy się nie myli! Ten rozbójnik niewart takiego wypadku i takiego doktora! Ma szczęście opryszek! Za dwa tygodnie możesz znowu strzelać do niego, jak się zbuntuje przy robocie! Adieu, Wandervogel! Tu doktor spojrzał na swój pektoralik, która godzina, i wybiegł bez pożegnania za drzwi. Category:Skarb watażki